Love makes you do the most ridiculous things
by Hiika-chan
Summary: Klavier wants to ask Ema out. Ema doesnt care a bit about him. Guess what he does to impress her?  Klema fluff. *Slight appearence of Edgeworth* T for ..language i guess..?


**This is my first one shot, so please Review!**

**Its Klema ,since i love those two~**

* * *

><p>"Hmm..What does Herr Edgeworth has that I don't..?"<p>

Klavier was watching from afar Ema.

She was talking to Mr. Edgeworth, who had just returned from a long trip.

Ema Skye was known in the force for being..well, moody.

She didn't care if her boss was Klavier Gavin. Yes. Klavier fuckin' _GAVIN_.

She didn't care that he was the leader of the Gavinners.

She didn't care that his albums usually went gold overnight.

She didn't care that he had over a million fan girls all over the world.

She didn't care about him.

Ema Skye was different.

And he liked it.

Now, if only he could make her talk to him for at least more than 5 seconds..

As he watched Ema joyfully showing Edgeworth her Snackoos and all her gimmicks, a plan started to formulate in his head.

"..What if..? Wait..don't tell me she likes his..Oh well, it's worth a try..!"

He smirked at her.

She had no idea what was going to happen.

-The next day-

Klavier looked at his reflexion in the mirror.

"Perfect. Now to give Fraulein Skye a visit."

As he was making his way toward her office, every head turned towards him.

Ema was in her office, as busy as always. With the current case, she had no time to joke around- not that she ever did. With her bag of Snackoos within reach of her hand, she began to type.

" Ugh! So many *MUNCH, MUNCH* things that need to be done!*MUNCH* This glimmerous fop of a boss doesn't help a lot! * MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH* If only he could be like Mr. Edgeworth.."

Oh, she had _no_ idea.

Klavier snuck into Ema's office and looked around. It's been a long time since she's become a detective but her office was still so_..Cold_. With those grey walls and no furniture, but a little plant in the corner for decoration and her desk.

Ema was sitting at her desk, facing the computer and was typing furiously. She was way too busy to even notice that he came in, so he sneaked up behind her and whispered in this sultry voice of his "Hallo Fraulein Skye."

Ema quickly turned around, smashed her empty bag of Snakoos on his face and pushed him away. He smirked. She was obviously surprised and was blushing like crazy.

She yelled at him, "WH-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GAVIN?"

He approached her and took a strand of her hair. "Well, I thought that you might want to go dinner with me tonight?"

She turned around again, facing her computer. " D-DON'T TOUCH ME! Why the hell would I want to go dinner with a fop like you? With that ugly style of yours, who would want to be seen in public with _YOU._ Hmpf!"

Ouch.. Klavier felt his heart twinge a bit. _Tons_ of girls would want to go dinner with him! He was, after all, Klavin Gavin. Klavier_ FREAKIN_ Gavin, the_ rockstar_. But then again, he might have tons of fangirls and be really popular with normal girls; Ema Skye wasn't _any_ ordinary girl. She was _Ema Skye._

" Well, you shouldn't talk about my style before even looking at it Fraulein Detective." He said in a flirty voice.

She started typing furiously on her computer. "_Whatever _Gavin.I have work to do,_ leave_."

This time, it was different. He usually would leave and let her work but after all the trouble he went through, she _had_ to look at him. _Really_ look at him. He twirled her chair so she would be facing him.

"FOP! WHAT ARE YOU.."

Trailing off with her words, she looked at him carefully.

"Wh..what are you wearing Gavin..?"

He had Edgeworth's famous signature cravat and had a red wine colored suit on. His usual hairstyle was replaced by Edgeworth's usually hairstyle.

She suddenly yelled " ARGHHH! You are ruining my dream of Mr. Edgeworth you _Glimmerous Fop_!"

"..So you don't like it..?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

" Nope! Not at all!"

"..Warum? Ich datche?"

She crossed her arms ." ..In a language I can understand please?"

"..Why? I thought you liked it.."

"And why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, you seem so happy and joyful with Herr Edgeworth..So I thought.. you liked him because of his suit and his cravat.."

Silence.

Ema chuckled a bit.

He looked down. Klavier now realized how stupid this whole idea was. Well..at least Ema laughed. Even though it was only for a second.

"..This was stupid right? Haha..I'll go change.."

He started to walk toward the door when she stopped him.

"..Wait. "

Klavier turned around.

"Um..Look, if you went throught all this..Um.."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess I could..um..accept your invitation..to diner."

Klavier's face lit up. Did she really accept his invitation?

" Really Fraulein?"

"Um..I guess so..B-but, only this time okay? And don't call me "Fraulein". My name is _EMA_ okay?"

He laughed.

"Okay, Fr- I mean_, Ema_."

"Good. And..please go change. You look absolutely ridiculous in this outfit."

"Haha, okay. I'll pick you up at 7 alright? "

"..Be on time!"

He left the office smiling.

He just got a date with _Ema Skye_.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it was!<strong>

**Im not sure if i wanna make a series of one shot but we'll see..**

**I might do a series of random bla-bla, also.**

**For the story, i was inspired by some picture, 3 actually.**

**On one, you see Klavier behind Emawhile she was reading some document. He was all smiling and stuff but she was, like always, not-oh-so-happy.**

**On the second, she was totally pushing her Snackoo bag on his face, like "BAM!".**

**And on the other, you could see Klavier with Edgeworth's 'cravat' and Ema totally devastated.**

**LOL, if you guys wanna check out the picture, check on my Tumblr~**

**So yeah, please review! :3**


End file.
